User talk:Jack Daggermenace
Welcome Hi, welcome to my chat page!! Please remember: *Be nice *Be respectful *Sign your name by hitting in four of these, "~" (no quotes) Leave me a a massage if: *You have a question- I am very skilled in Pirates Online Wiki, POTCO Players Wiki, and Pirates Online itself, so, if you have a question, I'd love to help you! *Need advice- I am known for tips and tricks for Pirates Online. First: Click here to see if my guide can help you. Second: If your issue is not listed, leave me a message. *Need to tell me something- If you need or want to tell me something for any reason, leave me a message. *Want to meet up- Want to meet me in Pirates Online? Message me when and where (be sure to include time zone) and I will try my best to meet you there!! Re: Question I really don't know, perhaps just a glitch on Wiki. 00:08, December 5, 2010 (UTC) 02:28, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Pablo The Admins will take this into consideration. Where was this comment posted? Bad language is not allowed and if that was his exact message he will probably get a ban. But i need more info. Which page was this on and why was it there? 17:46, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Alliance of lords You cant have more than one pirate as a Lord. Sorry if you didn't know this. Cheers! 18:45, December 27, 2010 (UTC) admins jack, i cannot tell you too much, but we will consider you. I personally am looking at all editors with over 500 edits, which would include you. I like your attitude and commitment to the wiki. thats all i can really tell you. 18:12, December 28, 2010 (UTC) meet would it be possible for us to meet in-game some time? and dont say now like many people do, cause i might no get it instantly. 22:42, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Pirate guilds It's ok that they deleted the catagory. We still have the pirate guild userbox. Trickster22 22:43, December 28, 2010 (UTC)Trickster22 Meet in game I can't today but, I can tomarrow. I need to know when you can meet me first. Trickster22 22:56, December 28, 2010 (UTC)Trickster22 Well today no. But tomarrow at 7:00 is good. How about at Kings Arm. But I need your pirates name and a server. Trickster22 00:04, December 29, 2010 (UTC)Trickster22 Ok I think we should meet in Knigs Arm on Tortos at 7:00 and I'll be on as Dog Hullbones. Userboxes Please don't make a lot of Userboxes without the consent of the Admins. I was about to add the same ones you added on the Category Page when I saw yours. Ask before you add them, thank you. Your ideas were great but there is already a "Mastered Fishing" Userbox. You can make Userboxes if you want. But when you make a Category without permission, then start making Userboxes for it. It is a little bad on your part. I will have to consider this when considering you for Admin. 00:24, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I couldn't make it Sorry I couldn't make it there. The game wasn't logging me in and At Worlds End was on too. Can you meet me in game at the same time, and the same place on Janurary 1st? Trickster22 16:53, December 31, 2010 (UTC)Trickster22 Hello! I don't remember how to make an autosig. Pip has made sigs before, ask him. Yes you may delete the blog. 20:53, January 1, 2011 (UTC) My Picture Here it is Signature go to preferences put this SUBST:User:Jack Daggermenace/AutoSig with around it and click custom signature then, when you need to edit the signature go to User:Jack Daggermenace/Sig. 02:11, January 2, 2011 (UTC)